The origin of the society of the black sun
by jorge.Fuentes18
Summary: This story is based on the creation of a dangerous organization that will shake the long realm of Mewni and the rest of dimensional realms. story 100% oc referring to the Akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

the origin of the society of the black sun

It was already his time to finally be free; free to recreate the world he once achieved with so much effort along with his sister; free to put an end to the bloodline that kept him lockedup for 1000 years.

Everything had started on a large island where it harbors a lot of monstrous creatures but those creatures lived in harmony among them. One of those creatures was a humanoid-looking being whose skin was white and black. one color side by side as if they were two creatures fused together, the white side of his body had short green hair and the yellow eye, the black side had no facial expression but had a big eye of the same color. I had two names: the white side was Toby and the black side was Tanya. and they were unique in their species for two things.

One: they were able to manipulate the elements at their will as they grow the trees and rejuvenate the foliage of the dead zones of the forest to make them much better; and two: his black side could control the matter and manipulate it in his favor which made it possible to control gravity considering it a great weapon.

with these two great qualities the rest of the creatures of the island were afraid of him but the brothers only wanted to use their powers only for peace and for that they chose three young creatures and taught them the basic concepts of magic that they could control.

all three turned out to be prodigies with absolute control of magic. the first could generate crystals from a mental ray enclosing objects or individuals in it, the second podia multiply several times and create interdimensional portals from magical scissors that I believe, the third had the power to heal wounds and revitalize bodies of the sick monsters.

centuries have passed on the island and the three young students became monsters valued and respected by their own. both sides of the brothers were proud of them and were ready to teach the new generation.

but that moment was possible due to a great event on the island.

Toby and Tanya went to the beach with the other monsters and what they saw was incredible. It was a huge wooden ship that carried beings that had similarities with the brothers but did not have the ability to do magic by their own will. Toby thought to welcome the strange guests but his sister Tanya refused to disagree because she did not give these people a good spine. In the end he accepted his brother's advice and welcomed the foreigners who were called Mewhumans.

At first the Mewhumans were hostile to the creatures but a brief discussion with the leader of the embarkation they calmed down ready to socialize with the monster of white and black skin.

the leader of the boat told Toby that they were settlers looking for a place to live and create a city for his queen to govern. At first Toby was not sure who this queen was, so he asked them to take her with her to meet her with the thought that this might favor their own.

the captain asked Toby to let a few members camp on the island to meet her and that made Tanya deny it outright but Toby clarified that her three students would keep an eye on them while they were away.

accessing the option of his brothers allowed a large group of Mewhumans to stay on their lands under protection and surveillance and left the island with the Mwehumans to meet their queen.

On the way the brothers dedicated themselves to learn about their species, their knowledge, their history and how they saw the Mewhumans had the ability to work together in harmony. which was not frequent with the monsters. After a long time they came to a village where there was a lot of mewhumans of all sizes and colors. Toby was excited and Tanya was uneasy but gradually calmed down and they went to a large building where they told her the queen would be.

inside the building: the brothers feel discomfort when seen by many people as if it were a kind of rarity. one of the counselors told them that to see the queen butterfly as I mentioned, they needed to be acceptable to the throne room. At first they understood it but soon they realized that they had to wear the same clothes that foreigners used.

After being arranged, the brothers finally enter the throne room knowing the queen surnamed Butterfly who to see them showed a strong curiosity that the brothers felt at a distance. they presented themselves to the queen with a reverence as they taught her after arriving and the queen welcomed them to the castle with a feast of various kinds of food; After having finished the Queen Butterfly who presented herself amicably as Bellie asked a dozen questions about the brothers and how they were merged into a single entity. Toby was dedicated to answering those questions while Tanya just watched. At the end of speaking, Queen Bellie invited them to stay in the kingdom and be free to learn the customs of the Mewhumans. but both denied saying that in their home they needed it. the queen understood him and allowed him to stay at the castle for a week to learn what was necessary. the brothers nodded in confidence before Queen Butterfly knowing that forming an alliance could finally make their home a better place.

A decade has passed since the settlers came and had already built a stable city for their people but there was a big problem: after the foreigners set foot on the island. to treat the monsters with hostility on the part of the soldiers and being avoided by the villagers. the brothers went to the castle in construction of the queen so that Toby arranged matters with her but Queen Beliie told them that the real reason for this is because the monsters are constantly foraging and stealing food from their people. Tanya explained that even with the power they had they did not have control of all the monsters on the island since they are very proud showing their strength against the weakest. the queen took it as an insult and prepared to throw the brothers out of the castle.

Tanya was angry at Toby for not having heard before about throwing the settlers off the island. Toby had reminded him that they would not use their powers against Mewni because that would make the situation worse. his three students: Rhombulus, Hekapoo and Lekmet listened attentively to the discussion among their teachers and decided to lay hands on the matter.

Months had passed and his students had disappeared and hostilities against the monsters worsened. Tanya argued with her brother about doing something against these hostilities but Toby continued to refuse to use force against the Mewhumans so a Rectilian spy appeared before them telling them that the queen was plotting something very big and then showed them a bucket containing a powerful substance. which powerfully called the attention of the brothers and prepared to see that it was that strong substance and quickly realized that the substance was the same that came out in the trees that Toby had created and was not simply wise was magic in brute. The spy explained the spy explained that he had found it in a warehouse full of magical substance and Tanya finally deduced it saying that they would use that magic against the monsters. Toby was shocked with that. I knew that the Mewhumans could not manipulate magic unless someone taught them. Then he also realized the reason why his three apprentices were not seen again. It was completely obvious why they had not noticed before? he cursed himself for that and Tanya was furious because his students had betrayed them then he proposed the idea of going to war against Mewni but Toby refused the idea as there should be another way. his sister was disappointed in him and without any other option they forcibly separated their forms, ceasing to be an entity for Tanya to put an end to the Mewhumans; Toby tried to stop her by starting a duel between brothers that ends with Tanya as the winner and locked up Toby so he would not interfere.

They had spent a week reflecting without knowing what was going on outside. Nobody was accompanying him, nobody told him about it and without Tanya he felt completely alone. He was angry at everyone, at the Mewhumans, at his apprentices, angry at himself for not listening to his sister.

I hear the sound of a door opening call Toby's attention and see that he is none other than his now ex-student Rhombulus. Toby looks at him scornfully as he opens the door and without hesitation freezes his teacher with a crystal block up to his neck. He apologized eternally to his teacher and took him out of his lair where he met the rest of his apprentices, with a battalion of Mewhuman soldiers and with the queen herself in one place. Queen Butterfly approaches Toby with a solemn face and apologizes for all that had happened and told him that between Tanya and him, he was the one that pleased him the most. Toby did not dedicate any words to him just a look of absolute contempt against the woman who has just destroyed the world he had built with his sister.

Queen Butterfly understood that look and turned her gaze to a large dead tree and made a decision. He decided to take pity on Toby and instead of enclosing him in a crystal like his sister, he would seal him inside the dead tree for a thousand years. Then I raise his magic wand and shoot a lightning bolt towards Toby surrounding his body with a white energy which deforms his body transforming it from solid to liquid and sends it inside the dead tree where it would remain there for an entire millennium. Queen Butterfly thanked the newly formed great magical commission for ending a great threat and they thanked him for having given him an important place in the society of Mewni and with that they left the area leaving only the tree where Toby is locked.

And so his sentence has begun. sealed inside a dead tree without being able to move, without being able to talk, without being able to see. alone again in an immense darkness with no sound of life around the sterile valley that was once his home that had now been snatched away by the Mewhumans, by the Butterfly.

"Butterfly"

her interior was filled with so much rage when she said that accursed name, every fiber of her being was filled with an intense hatred towards the royal family that had snatched everything that I once loved: its people, its students, its sister, its dignity. everything trampled by lod Mewhumans then did nothing but curse all the mentionable thing swearing that when he got out of his imprisonment he would dedicate himself to kill all the Mewhumans who dirtied his world no matter what.

the years and the centuries have passed in the blink of an eye and the trunk of the tree where Toby was still not knowing what was happening around him waiting patiently for his release keeping his mind focused on his hatred of the Butterfly with nothing to interrupt him.

when finally the wait is over. a flash of light appeared ahead of him and I let his liquid form come out of the tree as he knew the others in spring and when he leaves until the last drop of his being began to recreate a new form that will be different from the previous one since now in instead of a humanoid face. creates a face without facial expression with only two small holes in his face which are his eyes showing a great emptiness inside, as if it were an empty shell free of emotions and remorse. already with its finished white humanoid form begins to move its limbs listening to each crunch of its new body. then began to look around seeing the same sterile field which was for the last time 1000 years ago.

He prepared to walk to see what had changed in his confinement. I had walked for hours without even finding any trace of Mewhuman or monstrous civilization but if I found something shining on the ground and what it was was a small green glass that I later realized was a trail of green crystals on the ground. Toby followed that trail because he does not know how much until he managed to find something and it was not at all pleasant.

what he saw was a person lying on the ground with multiple missing limbs that were covered with green glass. It looked like mewhuman because of the skin and the long brown hair that was scattered over the subject's face but I noticed that it was not because he did not feel it. instead he felt a weak but powerful force inside him that apparently was about to explore. Then he decided to take the subject to a place where he would treat him.

the days passed and Toby had the boy hidden in a cave cleaning while he was unconscious and regenerating his missing parts slowly and while he was recovering. Toby was still reorienting himself in the place in search of life which could communicate but had no success.

Toby returned to the cave and with wood made a bonfire and sat next to the boy who was already completely better and now only needs to regain consciousness and meanwhile Toby was only watching the fire of the bonfire burning thinking intently on his mission.

"Butterfly, your time has come, because I've finally returned."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a moment where everything had been in order but then saw a great flash and everything was gone.

"Randy!"

the boy wakes up suddenly breathing quickly shocked by the dream he had. his mind was mourning the flash he saw in that dream, but ... what was it exactly? He did not know, in fact he did not know anything about what had happened to him.

he examined himself to see if he was complete seeing that he was wearing one of his very torn and battered trousers then looked around seeing that he was inside a cave next to a fire that was already extinguished.

"Has someone brought me while I was asleep?" He thought as he got up from the rocky ground but stumbled against the wall of the cave but it did not hurt "strange" then he went to the exit between stumbles until finally leaving it being blinded by intermittent sunlight.

when regaining visibility even though it was a bit cloudy, he looked outside where he was feeling the breeze of the wind and the falling of the leaves.

"I see that you finally woke up" speaks a voice sinister vasi for the boy who turns quickly surprised by the entity that is above him. "You do not have to worry, I'm not going to hurt you" Toby jumps close to the young man to get closer to him as he slowly recoils as Toby takes another step.

"You do not look like Mewhuman, what are you?

¿Mewhuman? I did not know what that word meant obviously nothing inspired the man in white confidence.

"I see, you are not very talkative, there is no need to worry, I brought you here to recover" at the end of his explanation the young man slowly calms down with his arms.

The boy opens his mouth to say his words. "I ... I ..."

"Before you speak let me introduce myself: my name is Toby, which one is yours?" he asked after his presentation leaving the young man silent for a half minute.

"My name is ..." before it ended a loud buzzing occurred in her head causing immense pain in her. the boy covered his head with both hands while trying to remember his name but could not because he tried to remember his head but it hurt.

In that moment he realized that he really did not remember anything about him, his name, his age, his appearance, everything. the only thing that could remember a flash as if it were the sun.

Suddenly he felt Toby's hand on his shoulder and immediately saw the empty face of emotions of being white.

"You do not have to tell me if it does you good," he told the young man relaxing in comfort before Toby.

During the following days: Toby took care of his companion giving him food and water so that he could recover completely. With the young man already recovered, he decided to explore the forest where he was ambushed by a pack of wolves who saw him as his prey. the boy did not know how to defend himself until out of nowhere a large needle of green glass was formed in his left arm and with it killed the boss of wolves that attacked him. Toby upon hearing this, they went back to the cave to observe more closely the power of the boy. Then he realized that this kind of power was that the boy could create any green glass weapon by just thinking about it.

then the idea of doing his apprentice temporarily occurred to him to teach him to use his power better, only this time he would be watching him frequently. the boy agreed to be trained in his ability and during training they discovered that he could not only create weapons but also objects, roads and other random things.

Toby saw the boy's ability as an opportunity to improve his exploration in Mewni's environment. He then asked the boy to create a large green glass bird. the boy nodded and with concentration and time I create a huge bird big enough for both of them so that Toby and his temporary apprentice got on the bird and took flight towards the sky leaving their refuge.

On the long trip by bird they found a small village inhabited by Mewhumans. Toby ordered the boy to land far away from the village, who nodded slowly to the small Mewhuman village.

Toby and his apprentice watched among the foliage the Mewhumans villagers who walked in their routine activities. the being clenched fists of rage at seeing a family of that damned kind in a kind of happily incocious dinner of the lives that were lost so that they were eating happily.

Then he stuck his hand in the earth causing a huge wooden thorn to emerge, destroying the table where the family of Mewhumans dined and fled in terror of the event. the boy was surprised by the action that Toby carried out. but he saw coml was going to the shopkeeper where he took a pair of clothes and a big black hoodie and gave him a pair of new pants and a white long sleeve shirt to the boy.

night fell in the forest near the village where a cave was made by the boy who had changed looking more acceptable and Toby had put the black robe to avoid suspicion. Neither of them has said a single word since the intentional attack and that gnawed inside the boy who needed an answer.

"As you will ask... ¿why have I attacked that innocent family?" Toby spoke, killing the silence between them.

"I know that Toby does not know you Toby but was it the right decision to assault them?" the boy asked Toby who was watching the bonfire.

After that Toby decided to tell him his story of how the world he had created was destroyed thanks to the Mewhumans. his apprentice listened to the story before asking nothing as Toby told him how he had lost everything and how he had been unjustly imprisoned by the ruler of the Mewhuman species for a whole millennium of suffering.

"Since I've been locked in, my soul was filled with an intense hatred, hatred that gave shape to the body you see now" Toby finishes telling his story leaving his young apprentice with nothing to say about it.

"The best thing would be for you to sleep, tomorrow we will continue until we find the castle of the Butterfly" he returns to speak, leaning against the wall of the cave waiting for him to fall asleep who did it second afterwards.

-0-

a loud sound comes from a distance making Toby wake up who sees that his apprentice had left then he hears a roar coming from the outside and in a hurry Toby left the cave and what he sees leaves him completely perplexed.

a large green glass dome had formed around the town enclosing the Mewhumans in it; Toby goes quickly to the town where he found Randy in front of the dome with his hands extended towards him and sees how a dozen Mewhumans ask him for help to get them out of there.

Toby was not doing anything but watch as his apprentice began to lower his arms causing the dome to slowly descend on the ground destroying the homes of the Mewhumans who screamed of absolute panic but the boy showed no emotion as Toby who continues to see as the species that hates is crushed and swallowed by the earth along with everything they had built generating a sepulchral silence when the boy finally got rid of the green glass dome leaving a huge hole in the ground.

Toby stood beside the boy watching the blank expression on his face then turned to face him.

"My name ... is Randy" the boy talks to Toby who was totally satisfied with the act of good faith he did in his name. Then Toby put his hands together and began to separate them slowly generating a liquid sphere of the same color as his skin that slowly grows bigger and ends up being solid creating a helmet that had the same empty expression that he had and handed it to Randy who without any Objection is made by adopting the same appearance as his now partner.

"Now we will go to the kingdom of Mewni"


	3. Chapter 3

Three days went by and the duo remained in hiding in places where no Mewhuman would ever dare to go. Toby and Randy (who still had the mask on and now had changed his outfit to a black skimal coat with gloves of the same color and black pants) were in a tavern far from mewni where he harbored monsters of all kinds. The reason why they were there was because even with Randy's relentless ability they needed a plan to make Mewni fall back as he had formed alliances with other kingdoms of the neighboring lands and the underworld.

Facing Mewni would not be a problem, the only problem was that if they did, they would be the most wanted of the other kingdoms. Toby was in a bad mood because organizing a plan to destroy mewni would take a long time

Time I did not have. possibly his former apprentices realized that he was no longer in his prison and they still did not find clues about what happened in the small town that Randy has destroyed.

"Any ideas, Toby?" asks the boy who leaves him in silence shortly. but then they heard the noise of the door opening wildly revealing a rhinoceros monster with multiple blows and bruises. the rhinoceros drops to the ground without strength to get up. the rest of those present in the tarbena including Toby and Randy approach to see the status of the rhinoceros.

"What happened to him?" asks a goblin who did not see anything in the group of tall monsters.

Randy gets closer to the rhinoceros and checks his pulse where he feels his circulation is regular.

"He's alive, but very hurt, he needs assistance." He orders the mole tarbenero to nod and serves a pitcher of water for the rhino and gives it to Randy while Toby briefly heals the rhino's wounds by regaining consciousness.

"Thanks for helping me" thanks the rhinoceros before the white face duo. "If I had not found this place, I would not have survived."

"what happened?" I ask a feline monster and the others remain silent to listen to the rhinoceros.

* sigh * "has been a massacre... my name is Chaugmir and was a member of a secret society called Blizzard omega, we were a society made up of the most astute monsters of mewni, we were skilled in many things like the forging of weapons and positions magic, but 2 days ago our society was attacked by a rival society: the society of the black sun "

the monsters gasped in surprise at the mention of that society, the white face duo did not know who they were but they sure would be dangerous.

"And what is that society?" Randy asked and most of the monsters looked at him with annoyance.

"you do not know?" asked a one-eyed goblin "are a dangerous society composed of criminal Mewhumans capable of manipulating the elements, many other societies tried to eliminate them but no one came out ... well ... until now" ends pointing to the rhinoceros who kept talking.

"They attacked us without warning and murdered every member of our society and stole our deposits of liquid magic, I was escaping but one of them attacked me leaving me in the state I am in, but I survived and kept moving forward" I finish explaining before you stop feeling the pain in various parts of your body.

"You'll be better in a couple of days," Toby says, standing up in front of the monster. "Now tell us where that famous society can be" asks asking everyone including Randy to look at him in surprise.

"Why do you ask that? The black sun are people you do not have to mess with!" shouts the goblin and Toby looks at him with his face in white making him shut up.

"I will not ask again: where are they located?" Toby hisses, making the rhino sweat.

"They're in the west, two days on foot, but are they sure they want to go there?" asks the peri rhino Toby did not answer and went to the door of the tavern where Randy followed him.

Then... your plan is to go towards that society?" asks Randy who generates the glass bird again. "I think I know who they are or who they are," he says, then joins the bird and takes off to the west.

-0-

It was night in a den inside a great mountain and inside it there was an abysmal silence where there were only a number of dead monsters being impaled by long statues of stone and others scorched and burned.

in the center of the guaridad there was a group of five individuals who were covered by long black tunics with the insignia of a large white sun on the lower right side of it. the group was silent in front of a cauldron of liquid magic.

the center member raised his face revealing his eyes where the one on the right was completely purple.

"Someone is approaching" she says showing her feminine voice making the rest raise their faces having the same purple eye as the middle one.

"prepare" the five members go towards the exit of the den where they see a green glass bird landing in front of them and see how a couple of individuals with white masks get off the bird and it disappears.

Toby and Randy remain in front of the five members of the black sun filling the atmosphere of tension but keeping the distance between them.

"Are you coming here looking for problems?" asks the woman who takes a step forward towards the white-masked individuals.

"We have not come to fight, just talk" Toby takes a step forward too.

"There's nothing to talk about with you two" he speaks with poison raising his semi-pale hand towards both of them and Randy prepares for the attack.

"Maybe you do not but my sister does" the woman stiffens for a moment and removes the hood showing a mewhuman woman with black hair with the left side of her skin pale and her right side was completely black where she found her bright black eye.

"Then you must be Toby, Tanya told me about you, my name is Morgana" I speak with a calm attitude before Toby.

"I would like to talk to her, a millennium we have not talked about"

"That is not going to be possible since he gave me absolute control of his entity" Morgana spoke raising her black hand.

"I see ..." she lowers her head a little but lifts her up "but even so I can talk to her telepathically, if you will allow me to do it, Mrs. Morgana" she speaks kindly to Toby making him frown for a little but he agrees and approaches Toby And he extends his hand to where he also extends his until they make contact. Randy remains silent for a moment watching as Toby and the problamente leader of the black sun kept their hands together in silence. The ride looked at the rest of the members who were also silent. After a long time Toby separates his hand from Morgana and turns his gaze towards Randy.

"I have good news for you, you will be part of the society of the black sun" Toby explains and Randy opens his eyes inside his mask.

"Are you sure you want me to join them?" He asks with suspicion seeing Morgana and the rest of its members.

"I've been talking to my sister telepathically and she told me that you could join the society if you prove to be able enough to be in her," Toby explains again.

"And why did I want to join them?" the boy asks again.

"Because they will be good allies in our goal of destroying Mewni" he finishes explaining to Randy that he remains silent for a moment considering the debt he has with Toby and that he would do anything to fulfill his dream.

"It's fine, I'm going to join society."declares randy in front of the members of society.

"to join the society you must prove you deserve a place in the" Morgana snaps her fingers one of her members takes off the hood revealing a man with the same essence of Tanya stuck to his skin with his head shaved and his green eye walks up in front of Randy; Toby steps aside knowing full well that he had prepared him for this.

Randy along with the other member of society are stiff for a while that seemed eternal until he throws himself at Randy with an inhuman speed to take a hit but Randy does not move a muscle and the blow that was supposed to go towards his I face him as if nothing were there.

 _"Use that technique again"_ Toby watches as Randy turns around to the member who looks at him with a touch of surprise.

"Very well, but it will not be enough" Randy mocks the subject who launches the attack again and makes a kick that only passes through without doing anything and then moves away quickly to avoid Randy's attack.

"Come on... I'm here," he mocks again, causing the member to frown and clasp his hands in prayer with his eyes closed and tear large pieces of dirt from the ground, making them float and throw them towards Randy who runs towards them traversing one and destroying another with a kick then gives a backward somersault evading another rock and piercing another from the ground.

"hmm ..." Morgana looks closely at the duel between Toby's partner and his partner and sees how Randy has the power to manipulate his state of existence as if he were there but not at the same time. She turned her gaze to Toby who was still watching the duel without saying a word.

"interesting"

the member of the society generates a long stone spear from the ground towards Randy but he jumps and stands on top of the spear and runs towards it creating a pair of green glass swords and makes an even bigger jump and turns quickly in the air and descends cutting several times to his opponent leaving it stiff until it disintegrates as ashes in the air but then regenerates again in its original form without any scratch.

"enough" Morgana stops the fight between her partner and Toby's partner, then along with Tanya's brother they head towards Randy who dusts off in his black skimal.

"And what do you think?" Ask the leader of the company and his partner who turns his head towards her waiting for his answer.

"You have great power and ability: you showed peace of mind when facing Simon and the way in which you control your state of existence is something I have never seen in the lowest corners of Mewni" says Morgana making Randy cross her arms as if I already expected that answer. "so from now on you will be part of the society of the black sun".

Randy holds his head aside without showing any importance; Toby on the other hand thanks Morgana for admitting her partner into Mewni's most dangerous society.

And this was just the beginning of his plan. 


	4. Chapter 4

A week has passed and Randy, who is already wearing the society attire, was sitting on a rock waiting. Three days before, he had not seen Toby or Morgana who told him that today he would give him his first mission in society. Randy wondered what kind of mission it would take him: maybe it would lead him to take charge of other secret societies or maybe collect liquid magic or something like that. I had no idea of anything.

A few footsteps were heard in the distance and Randy pulled out of his thoughts and turned back where he sees his partner Toby who stops just when he looks at him.

"where were you?"

"I was engaged in a conversation with my sister about what we have planned," the humanoid monster explains to his apprentice.

"And what is the plan really?" says while getting off the rock

"the first step of the plan is to expand society more"

"Is not it enough me, Morgana and the others?"

"Morgana and the rest are nothing more than empty containers for Tanya, none of them have a little life inside her which does not count."

"Well, who do you want me to look for?"

"His name is Toffee, he is a Rectilian who is a secret member of society; Morgana lost contact with him a few days ago."

"And where is Morgana who does not do it herself?"

"Morgana has other issues to deal with away from this dimension," says Toby, turning his back on Randy.

"Well ... and where did you see this Toffee for the last time?" Ask your partner who turns to look at him.

"In Mewni, it is said that he introduced his consciousness into another monster without his knowledge, he told me that when he would finish he would return with Morgana to be an official member, but he has not returned, so you have to find out what happened to him."

"Well ... I promise I will be as discreet as possible when entering the kingdom" he says after getting off the rock and turning around but his shoulder is touched by Toby stopping him.

"Before that, I want you to do something for me today"

Randy turns his gaze back to Toby noticing the serious tone of his voice.

"I want you to use my name from now on to hide your identity, you will be my eyes and ears through the mask I made you and I want you to keep totally silent, do not talk to anyone, do not communicate with someone, be yourself and do not let anyone get in your way, okay? " He asks his partner who silently accepts the terms that he has just.

"Well, now do your job, Mewni does not destroy herself" orders his newly baptized lackey with his name and sees him take the wrong direction towards Mewni which makes him deny several times. "is on the other side" corrects before his apprentice who nods and creates a huge green glass hawk and takes off towards Mewni in search of Toffee.

-0-

On the other side of Mewni's kingdom: Morgana along with two of her disciples were at the head of the forest of certain death where they would find the next future member of society.

"Do you repeat me again because we're here?" a female voice speaks within Morgana's consciousness as she enters the forest.

"Here is where a future member of society is: his name is Talbot, he was a renowned Ponyhead scientist for his commitment to robotics, his research succeeded in creating robotic bodies for soldiers Ponyheads with the purpose of making them more useful in the battlefield and change your monotonous lifestyle to the inhabitants of the Ponyhead kingdom "explains the voice inside his mind.

"and apparently the glory did not last long," the voice returns as Morgana walks.

"Although the experiment worked was not ready and that left the inhabitants and soldiers with symptoms of insanity and madness due to the strong neuronal load that the machines exerted on their minds, King Ponyhead strictly ordered that the project be closed for security reasons But Talbot did not want to leave the project like that and secretly continued with his project which ended in disaster because in a trial I leave him with irreversible mental damage, King Ponyhead when hearing about Talbot's imprudence I banish him from the kingdom for being a risk to society "

"And are you sure you're here?" asks the voice inside his head.

"Toffee had told me that he had seen it on top of a robotic suit addressing a large cave."

Morgana and her group continue to walk straight through the dangerous forest encountering one or two dangerous creatures but managed to prevail thanks to their superior abilities; After a long time Morgana and her group stop in front of a cave that is exactly the location where the scientist Ponyhead hides, one of his companions took a step forward sinking a rock mechanically and this makes a mechanism that triggers a horde of arrows towards the three but Morgana raises her hand stopping them in the air falling on the ground.

"be attentive to the traps" his two companions nod and go into the cave with Morgana.

Far inside the cave: a metal claw is stretched on a lever in the wall and the low activating the systems of defenses, that would be enough to take care of the idiots who entered without permission to their.

Morgana's senses are triggered when she hears a mechanism above the cave and sees a secret corpse opening revealing a blowtorch that expels an intense flare but one of her companions who is an 8-year-old girl shoots a strong jet of water beating the blowtorch, the three c

go ahead where another trap was waiting for them, this time it was the walls of the cave closing quickly against them but another of Morgana's dissipulos creates a pair of large stone hands detiniendo the walls in motion and let the other two pass.

in the center: the individual was shocked, three insignificant Mewhumans were going through their traps as if they were nothing. but he realized that these mewhumans were actually members of the black sun society, this meant bad news for him, he was in the midst of a great project and a group of fans saw him knowing who he is.

"There is no time for tests anymore, I need to get out of here!" he thinks while he is generating metallic sounds when walking, then he lights a lot of streetlamps which illuminate what seems to be a messy laboratory improvised with metal pieces thrown on the floor similar to prosthesis of arms and legs. the individual was a ponyhead with dark blue fur and a large messy silver hair whose head was a body that looked like a battered metal exo-skeleton. the scientist Ponyhead Talbot goes towards the center of his laboratory where his great project was covered with a brown blanket and that was connected to several tubes which sucked large cauldrons of liquid magic.

"Talbot, your moment to show your great genius has arrived!" he shouts euphorically removing the blanket of his invention revealing a voluminous mechanical body similar to an armor that will allow him to defend himself against intruders. Talbot removes the wire on his neck which was connected to the exoskeleton and dropped it and floats to his new suit and connects another cable to his neck allowing the magic to reach his brain which causes him to scream in intense pain but then laughs moving fluidly his new battle suit.

Morgana and the other two finally arrive at Talbot's lab where apparently there is no trace of more than just a lot of their parts and prostheses. The three of them walk around the laboratory looking for signals from the Ponyhead scientist. Morgana looked around with her purple eye in search of a heat trace but does not detect anything, instead of that she displays a table which shows plans of what seems to be a new project while the girl comes across the pipes. which are spilling liquid magic.

"I see that our new partner has been busy," says Morgana's dark side as she watches the plans carefully.

"Here's the one, I'm sorry" he speaks coldly moving his head to the right and suddenly he hears a metallic sound and is attacked by Talbot who was carrying a battle ax in his metal arms and attacking her with a vertical cut that she dodges and destroy the table.

"I'm not going to let you take what you've worked for years!" he shouts before returning to attack Morgana with another horizontal cut that dodges again. the other two are launched against Talbot with the girl firing a gust of water with her hand and the man throwing a stone at the Ponyhead who activates a pair of thrusters on his feet propelling upwards, avoiding them, Talbot throws the ax into the air Towards the pair that dodges for a short while then lands on the ground and stretches his arms towards the three opening corpatimientos in his arms which reveals a pair of torches which expel a couple of flares towards them. Morgana quickly puts herself behind a wooden wall that her partner generated by blocking Talbot's flames while laughing like a maniac.

"They are not so rough cornered anymore, I'm wrong!?" he screams, increasing the power of his blowtorches, but there is a short detiniendo the relentless flare. "Damn not now!" he says frustrated and sees how the stone wall goes towards him but moves quickly evading it only to be emitted by the blow of a sphere of water in the chest of the suit moving a few centimeters away. Talbot looks angrily at the mewhumans who move to attack him but stretches his arm to the ax and attracts him magnetically and catches it making a horizontal attack that Morgan evades sliding down on his knees and the girl jumps and drives with the edge of the ax and Morgana stands up and kicks him in the back of the neck plus a sphere of water on the back of Talbot's suit making him fly and slide on the wet and humiliated floor.

"NGHH ... damn ... bastards ... they're going to ... pay me!" growls as he tries to get up but his suit starts to fail making it impossible. Morgana decided to end this confrontation walking towards the one where she was standing on top of a puddle of water and she raises her bare hand which begins to emanate electric energy and hits the ground above this puddle sending a discharge of energy making Talbot bent screaming agony before the discharge of Morgana that lasts a few seconds before finishing and to fall collapsed on the floor with his suit emanating smoke.

Morgana's partner disconnects Talbot out of a suit and grabs him by the rope and lifts him up in front of his leader, who approaches to face the exiled scientist who regains consciousness shortly afterwards.

"Have you come to kill me ...?" he says weakly to the leader of society who runs his hand down the Ponyhead's muzzle.

"We have not come here for that, we come to propose a deal that you will not refuse" he speaks maliciously with a smile that is accompanied by his companions.

-0-

Tobi crossed the air above the green glass bird heading towards Mewni where the sun began to hide and his search begins.


	5. Chapter 5

The night fell under the colossal castle of the royal family Butterfly and Tobi was the top of the castle on top of his big green glass bird waiting for everyone to leave. I had seen it all, as Toffee had destroyed the princess heiress of Mewni, or so I thought it had returned in a very powerful way for him and suffered a great attack by the princess that left him without the possibility of regenerating until the point of dying being crushed by a pillar.

After there was no one around, the bird started flying towards the hole where the remnant remained. After being on top of him, Tobi dropped from the air at high speed and in a few meters near the ground generates two crystal wings to slow his fall and touch the ground gently. The young man walks by where the pillar was meeting with the famous monster that killed the predecessor of the current queen completely melted and hardened like a dull candle.

What was he going to do now? What would you say to Morgana? He had no idea but then he touched his helmet and that gave him an idea that might work. Tobi created a large glass syringe and introduced it to the remnants of Toffee with what remained of it.

 _"Maybe Toby or Morgana can do something,"_ he says, keeping the syringe and proceeds to come out of the hole with his crystal wings.

"Hello"

Tobi turns his head and what he sees is nothing more and nothing less than a Mewhuman girl of 6 years or less. What about a girl here at this time?

"who you are?" innocently asks the girl who sees coml the strange man with the disquieting mask approaches her with his green wings and touches the ground looking at her without transmitting any words. as strange as it seemed to Tobi: seeing the girl made her mind have a flashback about a girl about her age playing in the forest where it was supposed to be their home.

Tobi bends down to be at the height with the girl and extends her hand creating a crystal rose and gives it to the girl who smiles at the good gesture of him. then he gestures with his finger to keep quiet and the girl nods understanding. The bird of glass appears shortly after surprising the girl and sees how the strange man gets on that bird and takes flight at night leaving the puzzled girl holding the crystal rose.

-0-

Returned in the musty mountain cave: Tobi lands on one of the boulders where two Morgana companions were waiting for him: a man and a woman both with long brown hair and the same dark side on their skin. Tobi gets off the bird that disappears and approaches the two who were taking care of the entrance to the lair.

"Where is Toffee?" asks the woman standing in the way of the young man, Tobi showed both of them the syringe of what was left of him and both of them open their eyes wide.

"Morgana is waiting for you," he says, stepping aside and letting Tobi pass by, who enters the cave where Morgan is talking to a new guest who was a Ponyhead who was on top of what looks like a metal exo-skeleton. the Ponyhead focuses his gaze on Tobi who gets into the conversation.

"Does it look like the person we were waiting for has arrived?" Ponyhead speaks in a semi-arrogant way and Tobi does nothing but look at him with his mask.

"Tobi ... I present Talbot, he will be our new member in society and from now on they will be companions" explains the leader introducing the scientist who snorts with annoyance.

"You must be Tobi ... well I come to say that it will be a great pleasure to work with you" he bows real to Tobi who stares at him.

"Did you bring Toffee?" he does not receive an answer because he hands her the syringe where his dead essence is. Morgan looks at the liquid of what was left of her now dead partner. "Well ... we'll take care of it in due time," he says, holding the syringe.

"Well now that we're here, what am I supposed to do?" Talbot interrupts with a plaintive tone.

"For now nothing, we still need more people in society, you have free time ... you know what to do with it, the others will bring you the resources so you can continue with yours" he explains to the scientist Ponyhead who is drawn a smile knowing what you will do with that free time.

-0-

A week has passed and Tobi together with Morgana were on the shore of the kingdom waterfolk where they would meet the new member of the society.

"I'll tell you who it is this time: her name is Aurora, she's a dangerous waterfolk criminal, she has an extensive streak of killings in populated places which is classified by the magical commission as a threat to the kingdom; Many Mewhumans soldiers They went after her but few returned with nothing but their traumatized minds." He explains to the leader of society while Tobi looks at his reflection in the river and looks at it again and nods.

Immediately they both submerged themselves in the ocean and swam in the depths of the aquatic kingdom. inside the immense place, Tobi creates a pair of crystal dolphins so that he and Morgana get on and move faster. Both continued to sink deeper and deeper to the point of seeing nothing but total darkness. Morgana did not feel anything but for Tobi it was disturbing, unknown and cold. A small blue light not far from them caught his attention especially Tobi who inclines his head with curiosity and turns his face to see Morgan who speaks but is not understood as they are at the bottom of the sea. without another way he goes to the small light and something did not get out of his head that could be a trap but he had to check it because he knew almost nothing of this kingdom, just in case he created a green glass sword ready to attack whatever Came.

On the other hand, Morgana watches as her ally unconsciously goes to a trap but could not do anything to avoid it, while he approaches the creature and looks around with his black eye and what he saw came to his attention and was a mark of light of an individual who watched from afar. After Tobi was close enough to the blue light several lights suddenly appeared shaping the inside of the mouth of a large water monster that closes it down by swallowing the member of society.

Upon seeing that, Morgana throws herself into the attack against the water monster creating a large energy sphere that illuminates most of the monster and shoots it towards him in an explosion that blinds the monster for a few moments but regains sight and focuses its attention towards Morgana who stares at the colossal monster who grunts and approaches slowly to devour her too. but then he feels a strong pain in the stomach and suddenly a huge crystal needle comes out of his stomach making him roar of pure agony then more crystal needles start to come out in various parts of his body causing more pain to the creature who of so much agony He dies by turning off all his lights.

Morgana to see the scene is watching as the corpse of the monster floats and the needles disappear, Tobi exits through one of the holes and goes swimming towards Morgana who points out the possible location of Aurora and see as she quickly walks away swimming and both members chase her with their glass dolphins. hot on his heels. the fish woman known as Aurora swam for her life to see with great surprise as they murdered her pet without much effort and saw how the pair were going for her and that caused even more fear.

Tobi reached out his hand to the fish woman grabbing her leg, trapping her and bringing her to the surface. Aurora tries to get rid of the strong grip of the unmasked subject but it is not possible and is carried to the surface where she is thrown into the sand. When she opens her eyes, she is completely blinded by the sunlight that she has not seen for years.

Tobi and Morgana watched as the fish woman writhed in the sunlight and focused on her appearance: her skin color was dark navy blue and her hair looked like big fins of light blue fish. The tweed he wore was nothing more than a pair of completely torn trousers and his whole chest was bandaged with fabrics. The marine girl stands up, covering her face with light.

"Do not worry, we have not come to hurt you" Morgana takes a couple of steps and the fish woman roars her raising her hair looking like a snout showing her red eyes and sharp teeth stopping her walk.

Tobi was attentive to the acts of the fish woman named Aurora who does not lower her guard for both. Morgana remains stoic before the most dangerous criminal of the aquatic kingdom without even blinking.

"Your name is Aurora and you have remained hidden since you were accused of the death of several infants in a volcanic excursion, since then you stayed at the bottom of the ocean where in the darkness no one would find you, but we have sent you back to the light to that you join us and do not have to hide you ever "

Aurora looks at Morgana with a frown for a while as she thought about what she was saying. then his eyesight finally adjusts looking clearly at the two people in black tunics with a white sun patterned. She immediately recognized that symbol, they were the society of the black sun, a dangerous secret society but they seemed kind to her so she decided to trust them.

"Fine ... I'm going with you"

-0-

In the castle Butterfly: the renowned magical commission was in a secret room assembled. the four members who were now three since their fourth member had died because of Toffee decided to have a secret meeting about what to do from now on. Heckapoo, Rhombulus and Omnitraxus were sitting at a round table without saying anything. it was obvious that they were mourning the death of their friend Lekmet and eclipse had escaped from their crystal prison.

"And ... what's going to happen now?" Heckapoo asked the two remaining members who looked at her.

"We're going to keep going, we have to find the eclipse and lock it up as soon as possible," Omnitraxus speaks through his crystal sphere.

"That woman is a threat to the kingdom, we can not allow that woman to go free for Mewni, we have defended this kingdom for centuries, we have betrayed our masters to establish an order that lasted until then!" I speak Rhombulos in his typical irritating tone.

"Of course I'm foolish, it's just that we do not know how to do it without Lekmet" he says in a sad tone. had to admit it, of all the members of the commission: Lekmet was the most loyal and wise of them all, although he did not understand what he said but did not need to understand it to see what he wanted to give to the other members of the Commission. also was his childhood companion with were under the tutelage of Toby and Tanya.

"We must look forward now, not behind, we will never forget the services that Lekmet did in the commission" speaks Omnitraxus before the other two members.

"I've had too much about that man." Rhombolus speaks, changing his tone to a sad tone.

"Obvious, we have grown with the stone head" Heckapoo said in whispers betraying the same sadness.

"There is no need to be sad anymore, Lekmet has not left and I say that because of millions of dimensions where he has not died and lives happily" explains the deity to his companions.

"If you say ... tomorrow we will start with your wake to give you the farewell that our friend deserves" Heckapoo returns to speak smiling a little transmitting positivity to the rest.

outside the room at the wake: Toby was in front of the coffin where one of his apprentices was. Ever since he learned of Lekmet's death, something inside Toby went empty with his feelings, now he was here to be the first to say goodbye to a member of his family.

"Goodbye ... my son" he says, running his hand over the coffin and then turning around and disappearing into the darkness leaving his apprentice finally to rest in peace


	6. Chapter 6

Another week has passed inside the lair where Tobi and Aurora are in their society robe sitting on big rocks watching Talbot work in a new combat suit. Of course there was a lot of components and pieces thrown in all places that left no room for others to stand.

"This will definitely be the best project I've ever created," he laughs as he lights his horn and uses it as a welder for his suit by running it over his leg. "AND READY!" screams putting on top of the suit and connecting to him provoking a strong wave of pain in his head but laughs maniacally while he gains mobility of his new suit.

Tobi and Aurora observe Talbot's new suit, which looks less robust than the previous one but looks more modern due to its appearance. Tobi lifts his thumb accepting the new look of the suit and Aurora rolls her eyes without caring about anything.

"They must admit that this suit is undoubtedly the best that I believe in. And I did it in the shortest possible time!" He speaks as he picks up his tunic from society and puts it on with the suit. "I can not wait to try it, when will the next mission be, Tobi?"

Tobi raises his arms without knowing anything which bothers Talbot.

"At least you know where the boss is?" asks the Ponyhead scientist again.

Tobi stands up and jumps from the rock to the ground making a gesture to the two to accompany him and they do so by taking them to a place which is deep. Tobi creates some glass stairs which helps the trio to go down in the deepest part of the place where they manage to visualize a cauldron of liquid magic but it looked different. instead of being golden it was greenish blue and something or someone seemed to swim in it, feeding on it.

"I see you've finished with your ambitious project, Talbot." Morgana speaks from nowhere and the three see Morgana appear in an electric flash and float in front of them. "You do not have anything bad to be honest."

"I appreciate your participation in it, in fact I really want to try it"

"And your Aurora? Are you having a good time here?" Ask the fish woman.

"It's boring and that's why Tobi sent us here" he says with boredom looking at his claws.

"They seem to have desire for action" crosses his hands getting closer to the three members. "In fact, I have something for all three, a new member that I represent is a challenge because I'm not going to or with you this time."

"And who will be the one to have the honor of joining us this time?" Talbot asks confidently irritating Aurora.

"His name is Lazarus, surely you heard the story of the family that ruled the underworld before the Lucitor".

"Of course, my mother told me the story of how the underworld went through the reign of the infamous red Goddess," says Aurora, capturing the attention of the two members. "was a powerful deity who governs the underworld with an iron fist, the red goddess had many heirs who possessed unique abilities and were worse than the goddess herself one day the goddess was overthrown and killed by Andrios Lucitor already 15,000 and together with her his children were wanted and killed but only one managed to escape the underworld and settled in Mewni since then "

"It is rumored that he has been seen wandering on the shore of the Johanssen kingdom, find him and agree to join our society," Morgana finished speaking before disappearing into the darkness.

-0-

In a forest far from a village in the Johanssen kingdom: a couple of woodworkers were going back after cutting some trees and carrying them in a wooden wheelbarrow.

"Hey Myth: what plans do you have for tonight?" asks a bald old man with a beard to another tall man, bald and without a beard.

"Well ... I'll use these trunks and I'll sculpt them in works of art." he explains, looking at the trolley full of logs and listening as his friend laughs at him. "What are you laughing at?" Question.

"Excuse me, but are you going to waste all that firewood in art?" he asks while resisting to keep laughing.

"In this village, almost people do not do anything creative other than hunting, gathering and felling trees, it seems very monotonous, do not you think?" Ask your partner.

"In this town there is no place for artists and you know that"

"You do not know, maybe you can make a difference" he tells his companion who stops in his tracks and from what he sees on his face he was shocked and squeezed his grip with the ax. Confused, he looks straight ahead where he finds something frightening.

the monster they had in front was nothing more than a monster whose red skin seemed to be made of infernal stone since there were cracks in several parts and he was toned, his face was complex with his sharp teeth, his horns in the shape of a ram and his yellow eyes whose pupils had the shape of stars.

"Are you coming to pay tribute to the red goddess?" the devil asks before the two woodsmen who swallowed nervousness saliva.

"E-e-excuse me?" he asks with fear the lumberjack with a beard and with a blink the devil was face to face with them intimidating them with his mato stature.

"Of course they come to pay tribute to my mother ..." he talks and grabs the woodcutter by the neck while the other attacks with his ax but it breaks when making contact with his hard skin. the demon breaks his neck with just a squeeze and throws it like a rag doll in the earth and directs his attention to the other woodcutter who stumbles and crawls avoiding it.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" Shouts the bearded old man with the hope that someone will come to help him but is grabbed by the shirt and is lifted off the ground looking at the demon with horror.

"Nobody is going to come to help you" the devil speaks arrogantly before killing him. but he could not as something or someone caught his attention and turned his head to the left where he found three people who appeared out of nowhere, a ponyhead with a metal body, a fish woman and a boy with a white mask. At first they looked normal but saw the logo in their tunic which made the old man let go who gets up and runs for his life passing by the members of the black sun society.

"Have you come to pay tribute to the red goddess?" Ask Talbot, Tobi and Aurora again.

"So this is the last child of the dead goddess?" Talbot asks Aurora, leaning toward her.

"If you do not come to pay tribute to my mother, better leave, I will not join your ridiculous society," Lazarus says hostilely.

"We have not yet negotiated with you," Aurora speaks in the same hostile tone.

"Whatever it is I'm not interested at all" The demon turns around to leave but something prevented him from moving his right leg. Looking down, he noticed that his foot was surrounded by green glass and immediately saw the three members who were not doing anything.

"Do you think we're going to let you go like that, nothing else, considering who you are Lazarus?" Aurora speaks as a pair of blue tentacles emerge from her left sleeve and lift them towards Lazarus wrapping her entire tor

Lazarus tries to free himself from Aurora's tentacles only so that she begins to emanate electricity for them by trying to subdue the demon.

But that fails because Lazarus does not feel the wave of energy and with his demonic strength frees himself from the tentacles and roars, expelling a purple flame towards the three. Talbot and Aurora evade him except Tobi who is enveloped by the purple flames of the devil. Talbot is driven towards the demon with a strong kick in the chest making hit the trees destroying a pair. Lazarus growls as he gets up and sees Aurora in front of him as bags in his neck swell and he opens his mouth expelling acid towards Lazarus who dodges the acid splashing down a corroding rock. This time Lazarus is launched to attack the fish woman but out of nowhere Talbot appears stomping his head stamping her against the ground.

"Just admit it, you've only been killing just to satisfy your dead mother!" he shouts as he drags his metal soles over the nape of the neck to the demon who quickly rises up roaring with fury and expelling his purple flame again, they care if the whole forest burns.

Both members were trapped in the forest fire without knowing where to go. Talbot extends his hands by opening two holes, expelling foam to calm the flames, and Aurora spits water in her mouth helping him, but both methods did not work since the flame did not seem to go out with anything.

Lazarus charges both members by squeezing them and carrying them ahead making them hit the burning trees until they are dragged across the ground. Lazarus stands before the two limbs and opens his mouth to unload a wave of fire on them but something unknown causes him to stop and is held by something strong and realizes that he has been caught by a large hand of green glass. the demon looks back and sees Tobi in the distance intact with his right arm stretched to form a giant hand of green glass.

"JA, now let's see how you manage with Tobi!" Talbot speaks arrogantly before the demon who is lifted up by Tobi's arm only to stamp it against the earth on the other side then his crystal arm retracts and creates a pair of lion-shaped gauntlets and puts himself in combat position against Lazarus who resurges from the earth screaming with rage with his whole body lit in purple fire and charging against Tobi who is waiting for him and the demon throws the first blow that only pierces Tobi's mask without hurting him. Tobi responds with a blow to the waist and a hook in the jaw pushing back the demon, Lazarus tries to counterattack but it did not work since his attacks could not do anything to him and Tobi's.

Lazarus crashes into a rock causing the flames around his body to vanish after receiving a round of blows from Tobi who walks towards him to give him another dose but something inside the demon yells that he will not surrender to anything, He was the last descendant of the red goddess and would not die at the hands of a brat with a mask.

Tobi makes the left gauntlet disappear and with the right he modifies it making it bigger by changing his lion form to a dragon and charging to give the blow that would end this confrontation. Just before he made contact with Lazarus' face this with a thunderous demonic cry creating a huge infernal purple field trapping Tobi inside forcing Talbot and Aurora to retreat so as not to be caught in the crossfire; Inside the field: Tobi sees how his huge gauntlet slowly disintegrates before his eyes then he watches his hands seeing also how they disintegrate into large pieces reaching him throughout the body until they disappear completely including the trees, rocks and animals of the forest.

...

Step 10 minutes for all the fire to disappear and the two remaining members leave their refuge to look with great astonishment as what was once a forest now is a field completely encinerado with ash raining from the sky accumulating in mountains.

"what the hell?" Talbot looked puzzled around him, destroyed while now he was strong. the scientist Ponyhead looks closely at a life trail of Lazarus or Tobi but there was almost nothing. Suddenly an arm comes out from the ashes and it is Lazarus who comes out between them imposing and powerful in front of the two members of society.

"Now that I have shown my superiority to you insensate, I do not need to join their absurd society, I AM ALREADY INVINCIBLE!" He shouts in a demonic voice, raising his arms to heaven, lighting them with fire.

Talbot and Aurora did not know what to do before the powerful demonic entity and were prepared to flee from it. but then a shadow was raised behind Lazarus without him noticing and then this shadow took the shape of Tobi who was completely intact that the last time. That scene leaves the ponyhead and the fish woman open-mouthed and Lazarus did not know anything.

Lazarus feels like something was passing gently by his shoulder and when he turns around quickly he is received by a blow to the face so strong that he makes it fly against the ash, knocking him out at the feet of Talbot and Aurora. Tobi walks slowly sinking his feet into the ash and struggling to get them out. until finally it reaches its companions.

"How did you do that?" Aurora asks the masked boy who turns his left hand while picking up Lazarus and puts it over his shoulder and invokes a large green glass eagle and mounts on it. The fish woman looks at Talbot who was as confused as she was but they decided to leave him and choose to leave here as soon as possible. after the four of them climbed on the back of the bird and took off flying from the forest of the Johanssen kingdom at one time.

...

The King of Mewni: River Butterfly watched in amazement of what was once the forest with which he played as a child completely completely incinerated. a few hours earlier in Mewni when listening to a message from his brother informing him about this event he immediately went to the kingdom of his family escorted by his royal guards.

"according to what the witness told us: a demon crossed his path and if it had not been for three individuals he would have killed him." I speak one of his royal guards who was on top of a waricorns.

"Did he tell you who these people were?" asked the river looking at his guard with a frown.

"I was very scared to see their faces but if I left something of them: they wore black tunics with a white sun drawn on them" explained the soldier to his king.

"Black tunics and white sun? Hmm ..." he scratches his yellow beard thinking what could be.

"Maybe it was like a secret society or something like that, my king," responded another soldier to River.

"I do not know, we'd better go back to Mewni, I'll talk to a member of the commission who investigates this matter thoroughly," says River, then gets on his warnicorn and starts galloping along with his guards. I had no idea what exactly was going on these days but I would soon get to the bottom of this.


	7. Chapter 7

King Butterfly and his royal guard return to the castle where the doors are opened and in front of them Rhombolus was waiting for them.

"Good afternoon, your majesty!"

"Rhombulus, I just wanted to see you, I know you're busy with the Eclipsa theme but I need you to do something for me later." River speaks with his serious tone than usual.

"Understood, I'll be with the rest of the commission if you need me," the glass man says to his king who resumes his way to the castle.

...

Inside the royal office: Queen Moon Butterfly was sitting at her desk in front of a lot of form and documents which she read calmly. all this mess of Eclipsa was not making it easy for the queen who by her daughter's forced requests declared that the dark queen would have a trial to determine her innocence even knowing that this thing would not work.

Moon leaves the paperwork on the table exhaling from the stress caused by this issue. not only had to take charge of the trial but hours before her husband had received a message from the kingdom johanssen that a disaster had happened that needed his presence.

the door of the office opens revealing River who by Moon's observation was semi dusty.

"Is that ash?" asks the queen to her husband, curious to know what the emergency was about.

"A portion of the forest was completely burned," River says sitting in front of his wife and removing the ashes from his shoulder pads.

"A forest fire?" Moon asked.

"If it was a fire it would have spread through the bosqur, but this incident was different ... but the fire was caused by a demon" explains the king of Mewni to his queen who raises her eyebrows a little.

"A demon, do you think Tom ...?"

"Of course not ... the witnesses said the color of the fire was purple." River corrects his wife.

"Purple fire ... Lazarus again?" Moon asks with slight surprise.

"Maybe ... also a witness who precended everything saw a trio of people who could not identify, but described what they were wearing and were black robes with a symbol which is a white sun"

Moon opens her eyes with surprise to hear what her husband said _"white sun"_ thought inside after remembering to see that kind of clothing for decades _"can not be that she is still alive"_

"Moon, are you okay?" asks his wife who takes her out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry that the last thing you said reminded me of having seen it before" explains Moon holding a cup of tea and drinking it.

"Really, what does it sound like?" asked River again who wanted to know the answer to this matter.

"River ... have you never heard of the society of the black sun?

-0-

Almost half a month had passed since society had taken the last descendant of the red goddess to his guards. Lazarus upon waking up immediately was locked up by Morgana to avoid his hostility and made him take the decision to be locked up or take part to avenge his family and recover what is his by right which within a couple of days I agree to join society. he had really liked the previous mission to be cautious but instead a part of the forest of the johanssen kingdom was destroyed. But what would I do? the accidents happened. only now his secret society is no longer so secret as Toby came to her with the news that the society of the black sun was known by almost all the kingdoms. And with that came the precision on the part of its members who a week ago Tobi who was in the company of Talbot to look for liquid magic pits were assaulted by a group of mercenaries but they were treated and both left unharmed.

Now the members of the society were isolated with Tobi lying on a green glass tower, Aurora meditating inside a large puddle, Talbot working on improvements to his suit, Lazarus was leaning against the wall doing nothing and the new member Maw was sitting passing a Jade brick on his great sword.

Maw was an orc that had appeared three days ago in front of his guards. They were literally surprised that he was an orc since they had not seen each other in centuries since the reign of Solaria. Maw said he was the last member of an ancient warrior society called the 10 swordsmen of the swamp, that society was famous for its swords who had unique abilities as dangerous. that brought the attention of Solaria that one day in a battle killed all the members except Maw who escaped and the queen was left with the nine swords, Maw for having failed his pilgrim brothers all over Mewni with his great sword for centuries in the hiding until he had heard about society and came on a rainy night to determine how strong they were.

Obviously Morgana asked Lazarus to take charge and both monsters fought with Maw doing several cutting wind attacks with his sword to Lazarus bringing problems but in the end Lazarus was victorious against Maw and when he got up he knelt in front of the society begging them to leave him join the society of the black sun to redirmirse before his brothers and recover their swords. Morgana, seeing the abilities of his sword, took it and accepted it in his society.

Now the leader of the black sun was floating above in a large cauldron pouring liquid magic into it to feed Toffee who was already growing more. his regeneration process was going well. only a little more time was needed and the society would be almost complete. For Morgana: Toffee played an important part of his life in his infacia already destroyed and was someone closer to a friend. Bringing it back was essential.

bubbles came to the surface, drawing Morgan's attention to the fact that Toffee was in the process of regeneration and that was good news. soon the lizard will be complete again and will recover consciousness. Morgan passes her black hand through the viscous Toffee wax and in the center of the kettle a lizard's eye opens and stares at Morgana who makes her smile.

...

Winter has arrived in Mewni and the black sun has not done anything since then more than just spy on the kingdoms and they had compiled several facts in Mewni: Eclipsa had escaped from her crystal prison and was awaiting trial against the commission magic the news caught the attention of society because a few knew the story that she had betrayed her kingdom because she had fallen in love with a monster and was exiled but did not know that she was in fact locked up. that did not surprise Morgan because she knew the magical commission. they also noted that the precision against society had diminished as there were no more assaults on reconnaissance and search missions. Tobi and Lazarus made it very clear, Talbot was checking the functions of his suit, Maw was practicing with his sword, Aurora was wintering in the frozen puddle since it was cold blood and Morgana was still watching the regeneration of Toffee who was now in a hermetically sealed coffin with an extensive supply of liquid magic. There was little left for her to be reborn and Morgana was ready to receive him. Tobi, Talbot, Lazarus and Maw were at the top watching the discreetly the return of the new member of the black sun.

the coffin began to shake violently as a greenish light began to emanate from it. with the passage of seconds, the coffin began to wobble from one side to the other threatening to fall off the table where it was on top. the coffin finally fell on its side opening, expelling greenish liquid and also the body of Toffee who was lying on the ground covered in his own substance which does not seem to give signs of life.

Morgana was stiff as a statue looking at the inert body of Toffee thinking if it had worked or not. only the sound of his boot touching the ground was enough for the rectilian to rise wildly over Morgana to catch her but she foresees it and leaps back evading it. Morgan stared at Toffee who was growling fiercely with his long hair soaked over his face and his body completely naked, his eyes wild as compared to his fearsome open jaws with his sharp teeth.

"Toffee ..!" Morgana mentions her ally who was threateningly approaching her growling. Morgana supposed that reviving made him forget who he was. luckily she knew how to solve it.

Just as the reptilian was about to attack, Morgana moves at an impressive speed and presses her black hand on Toffee's forehead. then inside the mind of Toffee felt an authentic sparkle which makes him review moments of his life in front of his eyes frenetically, remembering each day of his life struggling to survive, every moment planning how to overthrow the Butterfly ...

... also remembered the last seconds of his life.

After Morgan withdrew her hand from Toffee's forehead, she threw herself to the ground on her knees, breathing heavily with her hair covering her eyes. He remembered everything, remembered who he was and also his purpose to be in this world.

"Toffee ... are you there?" Morgana speaks, arching her left eyebrow waiting for him to answer her

Toffee regulated his breathing finally calming, the reptile rises in front of Morgana and runs his hand over his face to remove the hair on his face and look at Morgana with the same grimace as always.

"Morgana" finally speaks Toffee with the same neutral tone as always, tone that made Morgana smile.

"Welcome to the world of the living again" speaks with gentile to the reptilian who was stretching parts of his body.

"How long has it taken you to bring me back?" he asks stretching his arms glorifying that he returned to feel his whole body until his missing finger was recovered before he died.

"I had a little help"

Suddenly they raise their eyes seeing a giant hand of green glass coming down towards them and see that on top of the hand was the rest of society who got out of hand and it disappears.

"So this is what Morgana was working on?" Talbot spoke crossing his arms ignoring Toffee.

"I know him: he is Toffee, he was the one who murdered Comet Butterfly, the former princess of Moon Butterfly" Maw speaks pointing to the Rectilian who was watching them too.

"huh ... I see that in my life you have expanded the group" Toffee speaks crossing his arms approaching them, scanning them with his eyes.

"What are you looking at us so much?" growled Lazarus, looking at Toffee with a frown.

"Excuse me, I was just watching you closer, a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Toffee and it's an honor ..."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, can you put on some clothes?" interrupts Talbot looking at Toffee out of the corner of his eye without having to look at his private parts with a slight smile.

"Oh ... excuse me again, back to life has made me forget my manners, will not they have something that I can cover?" the rectilian asks the four of them and they look at Talbot.

"what!?" Ponyhead confused question who caught it seconds late and frustrated takes off the tunic of society and gives it Toffee.

"Thank you very much, I promise to return it clean" he says as he adjusts the tunic on his waist leaving only his torso exposed.

"So we're already full?" Maw asked the group leaning against the wall.

"We still have one left, but we still can not take it because it is still regenerating" Morgana speaks.

"Another Reptilian?" Talbot asks.

"Yes ... and his name is Rasticore"

"I'll ruin that useless?" Lazarus gets in the way of the conversation.

"It's useless in its current state, what you have to do is wait until it separates from Meteora and recruit it," explained Toffee algrupo.

"Wait, do you come back from death and now you want to become the leader of this society?" Talbot asks haughty before the lizard.

"Do not confuse Talbot but Toffee is my right hand" Morgana explains to the ponyhead.

"What about Tobi?" the orc asks, looking at the boy.

"my second right hand"

"What about the other four who never told us their names?"

"I have a lot of hands" Morgana speaks irritably to Maw.

"Okay, I understood" the orc crosses his hands looking elsewhere.

"Believe me, my plan to bring Rasticore will be perfect" speaks Toffee with a touch of egocentricity in his vocabulary.

-0-

the winter is over and Aurora is stretched pleased to have taken a good rest in the winter and was ready and full of energy for whatever. Toffee, on the other hand, had already noticed the events that happened after his death and had already planned a strategy to recover his lizard comrade. Toffee who wore a new outfit that was instead the typical tunic of society was a beige jacket with a black sweater and beige pants with a brown belt and a flap with the symbol of the black sun in the pocket of his jacket.

also since his return, he set out to meet the members of society in depth and reveal their synopses about them.

Talbot was a scientist who was consumed by ego and madness and would do anything to show the monarchy of the cloud kingdom his infallible intellect.

Aurora was a woman who was only running away and thinks that society is her means of escape.

Lazarus belonged to an old family whose glory was put in order by the lucitor and who wanted it back at all costs.

Maw was an old soldier marked by a cruel time for the monsters but is dispueato to recover his honor and avenge his fallen brothers.

Then there was Tobi.

for Toffee: Tobi represented an enigma in his mind. He had never engaged in a conversation with him and was endowed with a great power that the lizard knew nothing about.

He closes the book and gets up from the chair leaving the section of the cave to meet the rest of society who were gathered waiting for the lizard.

"Very well ... what is the plan?" Talbot asks Toffee impatiently.

"We will go for Meteora".


	8. Chapter 8

Tobi flies over the Mewhuman skies above a green glass hawk with Talbot behind him, wearing binoculars looking at the lands in search of a simple trace of Meteora or Rasticore from his unexpected return to Saint Olga.

but there was no trace. as Toffee had said, Meteora as his father had to feed on souls to increase his power.

but it had been a couple of weeks in search of the monster in all dimensions without success. which was stressful for the ponyhead, for Tobi it was a waste of time.

With nothing more to look for, Tobi turned his bird back to his den in the mountains.

on land from the trees near a near-ruined house, a medium-haired kappa with short hair, a sleeveless white shirt and semi-torn pants was above the trees with binoculars also looking like members of the sun society Black went straight to the mountains. I already had what I was looking for now it was time to take the information.

with his wings he started flying towards King Butterfly who was waiting for him next to Hekapoo and Rhombolus and with a squadron of his best soldiers who were waiting for orders from their king.

"How long will we have to wait for our informant?" Rhombolud asks impatiently.

"Rhombolus silence, Dennis will not be long in coming" replies River with his frown.

"Are we really going to trust the word to Ludo's brother, the monster we all know?" Hekapoo asks.

"Moon has more confidence than you," Rive replies, looking at both of them knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"We tried to protect them!" Hekapoo shouted before the Kappa appeared in front of the group.

"Uh ... I hope I have not interrupted anything" says the nervous Avarius.

"In fact you have arrived at the right time Dennis" congratulates the King at Kappa "have you found something young?"

"I see two members of the black sun who are heading towards the mountains, I bet my feathers that there is their base"

"We are very grateful for your cooperation in this search, we promise that you will be rewarded for this" says River in gratitude with the avarius

"Do not bother, I do it for helping the Mewhumans and that's it"

"well... soldiers. towards the mountains!" Shouts River going towards the mountains at full gallop with the others.

Far from Mewni's legion of soldiers, a small bird of green glass saw the whole scene through his empty eye which represented the empty basin of Tobi who saw everything from the air.

-0-

Back with him and Talbot they were flying toward a hole in the mountains where Maw was guarding the only entrance to the lair.

"Any trace of Meteora?" asks the orc waiting for him to confirm his question.

"Unfortunately not, and Tobi thinks they have been following us," replies Talbot, pointing to the white masked man looking at the mountainous horizon.

"Do you really think?" the swordsman asks the scientist.

"Normally Tobi is the quietest subject I've met but I trust his word, we'd better let Morgana and the lizard know"

"His name is Toffee"

"I know what it's called, do not remind me!" shouts Talbot to Maw who understood enough and both go deeper into the lair in search of their leader while Tobi is expectant of their invaders.

...

King Butterfly had reached his destination: the jaggy mountains. a place according to said dangerous due to many reasons. the explorers are lost in the multitude of mountains, the roads are narrow and that brings many people with them and if they had bad luck, a great noise could cause a collapse. luckily they have Hekapoo who would open a portal to escape.

also it is not necessary to know that its objective is to find and exterminate the society of the black sun. since Moon told him the history of society. River made a decision and went hunting for society before it became a worse threat than Meteora's.

"Very well, let's move carefully and be alert." River orders that along with his men and the two members of the magical commission advanced with great delicacy without looking for a collapse.

They advanced and advanced through the mountains without any rest, the fact that they were here was necessary for the safety of their people, the people trusted in the Butterfly.

" _What a mess_ " River says in his thoughts, the mere fact that the Butterfly lineage was a farce left him perplexed. for centuries the Butterfly were always the ones who ruled their inhabitants since the beginning of Mewni. The simple fact that it was cut off because a queen had fallen in love with a monster was shocking.

but it was not time to think about that. They have a mission to fulfill and it will be fulfilled.

"River Butterfly!" it calls a voice coming from nowhere since that voice came from everywhere. the king and his men looked everywhere to see where that voice came from. "Or should I say: fake King Butterfly!" screams again

"How do you know !?" Rhombolus exclaims to learn that they also knew the secret.

"We've heard about that a long time ago!" says another female voice making River look desperately for the origin "it really does not surprise us after the fact that the great magical commission shouted from the beginning!"

"Show your cowardly faces, your absurd game of society is over!" River shouts, raising his staff to the mountains with great vigor and his men proudly raising their weapons.

"We do not follow orders from a false king, we are now free to choose the future of our kingdoms!" says another voice that transmitted serenity. then a silhouette rose in front of the king and his army. River saw what he was wearing and fit perfectly with Moon's description.

"Mewni does not deserve to be governed to those who do not belong to the royal blood Butterfly," says Morgana's voice to the Mewhumans who drew their attention to her.

"can not be...!" Hekapoo whispered sharply when he saw with amazement the leader of the society and what he was carrying. It's been centuries since I saw that black mass on the other side of his body. Rhombolus was also shocked to see it with his own eye.

the worst was the kind of person with whom Tanya was assimilated.

there was no time for more dialogue since behind River appeared Tobi out of nowhere with his right arm turned into a thin blade.

"Be careful your majesty!" yells Rhombolus, firing his crystal beam at Tobi, who steps aside, dodging the beam, giving the head of River's horse crystalizing it, causing it to fall. Tobi moves away from the crowd of Mewhumans soldiers and beside them appear Lazarus and Aurora at his side.

River stands up and watches the trio of black sun members quickly recognizing Lazarus who looked at him with a sneer.

"I knew that only you would be in conspiracy with this kind of scum!" Shouts River to the devil who laughs in response.

"Stupid dwarf, do you really think I'm going to go down to your level? After seeing how you ally with the weakest class of what was once my kingdom !?" shouts Lazarus making his eyes shine in purple.

"Enough, soldiers, we rid Mewni of these monsters!" River shouts in its epic war cry.

the soldiers begin to charge towards the three members of the black sun completely determined to kill them.

Lazarus takes the lead by ramming a pair of soldiers with their horns and lifts them up, making them fly so that Aurora can take the tentacles from the sleeves of her robe, enlisting both soldiers and then lashing them to the ground.

a couple of lancers throw their spears at the fish woman but she gets sideways avoiding them, then she grows her air bags in her neck and spits a stream of acid towards the spearmen making contact with her armor. the lancers scream in agony as their skin melts inside their armor.

Lazarus attacks a soldier breaking his neck with a kick then turns spitting a purple flare towards three other soldiers incinerating them in seconds.

Suddenly Lazarus is hit with a mass on his face and the force with which the attack was executed sends him flying towards the wall of a mountain creating a crater. seconds later Lazarus comes out of the crater with cracks in his face for him and with a frown completely frowned upon seeing a huge Mewhuman soldier holding his mass with a look of determination, Lazarus charge the attack like the soldier generating a clash between titans.

On the other hand Tobi is surrounded by a group of seven spearmen who were around him forming a circle. Rhombulus was outside the circle ready to shoot his crystallizing beam at the fool he had in front. the lancers charge towards Tobi willing to impale him with his spears while the young man with the white mask remains immobile. the lances went through him but they did not hurt him, in fact he traped them, causing the lancers to stab each other's spears. Rhombulus is shocked to see such a scene and as Tobi gets out of the inner circle by passing the soldiers as if he were a ghost and walks directly towards Rhombulus generating fear to the member of the magical commission who in a desperate movement shoots his crystallizing time making contact but no effect as the beam passes through Tobi's body without it being crystallized.

"what!?" exclaims Rhobulus when witnessing that his ray had not worked against the masked.

Tobi makes the first attack creating a large green glass ax and makes a big leap towards Rhombulus threatening to split it in two but before that happened Hekapoo attacks him evading the blade of the ax.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Hekapoo yells, lifting his face from Rhombulus's torso.

"My crystal beam does not work, in fact nothing works against that subject, everything that touches it passes through it as if it were nonexistent!" explains Rhombulus standing up and starts shooting glass shards with his snake hands towards Tobi crossing them without doing anything to him.

"Ok, that's a big problem," Hekapoo replied with trembling.

"How are we going to get rid of him?" asks Rhombulus who does not stop shooting glass shards at Tobi who walks towards the two without being imputed by the attack of this one.

Hekapoo splits his interdimensional scissors by opening two portals from which come large jets of water causing a tsunami that takes Tobi ahead.

"If you like that, you'll love this!" Hekapoo takes a big leap opening another portal on top of Tobi who was soaked with water and from there comes a beam that hits the water sending a great discarding through Tobi's body leaving him paralyzed.

"Test now Rhombulus" orders Hekapoo to his partner who shoots his crystallizing beam towards Tobi who tries to move but only manages to give them back and bend before the beam hit him in the back enclosing him in a glass dome.

"Ha! You're not that rude anymore, huh?" Rhombulus boasts in a conceited way seeing Tobi's crystallized body on his back.

"One less, now there are three" says Hekapoo looking at Morgana who was watching from above the confrontation "Rhombulus assist the king, I will go to finish that witch once and for all" orders his partner who immediately agrees to separate without realize that Tobi's body had its head separated from the body that was crystallized.

Lazarus murders his opponent by blowing purple fire into his ear causing his head to explode in a flare. Lazarus moves away from the inert body of the brute and directs his attention to the River who was under the protection of his men. Then the demon spits an intentional fireball towards the group but quickly the flames were criatalized by Rhombulus who was in the middle of the place.

Lazarus growls at the intrusion of the commission member but then a smile adorns his face.

"But if it's another of the Mewni loyalist dogs who took away the right to a baby to be queen just for being a mestizo, in my day that was considered one of the supreme sins," Lazarus says pointing accusingly at Rhombulus.

"Stop getting bored with your existing religion, as soon as I finish with you, all the red goddess' descent will be finished" says Rhombulus preparing for the attack.

"Hahahahahahahahaha, FOOL, GIVES LIKE YOU DIE OR NOT, THE LEGACY OF THE RED GODDESS WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN" Lazarus roars with his whole body surrounded by purple flames that give shape to a dragon made of fire.

Lazarus orders the fire dragon to go straight to Rhombulus pointing it with his finger. the dragon lets out a roar before addressing the member of the commission who shoots his crystallizing beam but the dragon evades it and opens its jaws trying to eat it but Rhombulus is thrown to the ground dodging by centimeters. On the ground, Rhombulus, when he gets up, sees a large foot made of green glass and when he looks up he sees Tobi, whose head was joined to a large body of green glass that surpasses the height of any soldier and member of the black sun. Tobi grabs Rhombuls by the leg and raises to start hitting the ground in sudden occasion causing a burst of laughter by Lazarus who was watching the show. After a terrible session of pain on the part of Tobi throws the bruised and injured body of Rhombulus towards the group of soldiers who protected River making them fly by the impact.

"King River!" shouts Hekapoo who was in front of Morgana who was about to face her but her king is first than the other things.

in an attempt to go rescue his king Hekapoo is caught by the tentacles of Aurora in the middle of flight and the tank against the ground.

"Not so fast" Aurora mocks sending a shock to Hekapoo's body making her scream in pain.

Tobi destroys the glass dome where his body is and his head ends joining him without any problem, Lazarus another part surrounds River and the soldiers who were left together with a Rhombulus and Hekapoo unconscious with a wall of purple fire with Aurora at his side . Mewhumans soldiers gathered at a barrier ready to die to protect the king and commission members, River was alert to the members of society who had trapped them.

Morgana walks over the mountain wall using Tanya's ability and rests her feet on the ground and starts heading towards the butterfly king having him at her disposal.

A part of River wanted to hit in the face for not having listened to his wife about not getting involved nor the commission to confront the black sun. Now he was surrounded with his soldiers who had fear engraved on their faces after seeing what they were capable of. Tobi, Lazarus and Aurora had defeated two of Mewni's best magical beings and now their supposed leader is heading towards them to decide what will be your

Morgan stands in front of River looking at him with superiority while River only observed the black part of his body as if his soul was connected with an evil spirit.

"Now that I have your attention, King Butterfly ..." brings his face closer to his, provoking the little king with chills even for the rude Johanssen.

"let's talk"

 **soon last chapter of the society of the black sun.**


End file.
